Harry Potter and the tests of Gaia
by Juan Sotomayor
Summary: The universe is a cruel place where threats like Voldemort are the least of one's worries. Join Harry Potter as he discovers the best and worst of the world and beyond as he struggles to thrive in a world where things are not as simple as they look. Gamer Harry


It's been a long time since I read Harry Potter or watched the movies so I have some catching up on the story to do. I recently read a pretty solid crossover with The Gamer and Harry Potter and really enjoyed it so I figured "Fuck it why not?" And decided to write this. I figured blending the verses together would be doable and the idea that's constantly thrown around is "If you want something tailored for you, make it yourself" applied to me here.

Just a note before I start, the two verses are the same in this story. That means that some people in the wizarding world know of the abyss and Gods. I also heavily wanked Dumbledore's power here.

Finally, Harry will be a little more competent from the get go. Not a lot more but somewhat more competent and have a less hard childhood. Thanks to a certain investor.

Let's go!

**Yelling\ Spell\ important thing**

_**Flashback**_

_Thinking_

"Speaking"

**Earth**

**England**

**Privet Drive**

Mister and Misses Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say they were perfectly normal. They were the last people one would expect anything abnormal to come from. They didn't give time to strange things as it was pure nonsense. Vernon Dursley owned a firm called Grunnings that sold drills and was quite successful.

His wife Petunia Dursley was a thin blonde woman with a rather long neck. It fit her well since she was always spying over the fence in her neighbors.

His son Dudley was his pride and joy. While the little tyke was quite rambunctious, he felt that was a good thing. No man in business could succeed if he was passive and introverted.

Vernon Dursley prided himself in his well to do life. He had a wife and son that were both exceptional people in his eyes. He lives in a nice suburb in his family in a lovely little house. He was a beefy man with what would have been a sharp face if he wasn't overweight. his bushy well maintained moustache was always pristine. He had a no bullshit attitude and a businesslike demeanor.

It was Eight o'clock in the morning. An odd time for him to be up as he had to go to work at twelve but something was tugging at his nerves ever since he woke up abnormally early in a feverish sweat.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he felt so perturbed but he didn't like it one bit. Careful not to wake his sleeping wife petunia, he went to the washroom to start his morning routine.

After he finished washing up and shaving, he went downstairs to the kitchen. After preparing toast, eggs and coffee he checked the front doorway for the paper. He would have turned on the television if it was an hour or so later but he didn't want to wake up his family and he figured his head ache would only get worse.

The newspaper was delivered at around fifteen past seven since quite a few people worked quite early in the neighborhood.

Sitting down leisurely at the living room table, Vernon Dursley set his food on the table and opened his paper.

He almost spat out his jellied toast when he read the headline that sounded like it was written by a madman. Above it was an image of a white Owl with brown spots sitting on a streetlight.

**Owls sighted flying non-stop all over England: What is the cause of this avian accumulation?**

Hundreds of owls are being reported to be flying all over England non stop since midnight. What is the cause of this insane situation? Experts have many guesses but nothing has been confirmed. Most mysteriously, quite a few of them have been seen with small parcels and scrolls tied to their feet.

In other news, public sanitation workers are calling for higher pay.

Article continued on page three.

Vernon Dursley pitched the bridge of his nose as he put down the paper. _"This is troublesome " _he thought with a deep sigh. Looking at his coffee, he struggled to keep his composure. Settling for a sip of coffee Vernon tried to focus on his schedule for the day.

He had a meeting with a Korean man today. His name was Sung Mahyeon, an investor in various international communities. He was quite well known in small and large markets. The man was capable of speaking in nine languages from what Vernon remembered.

It was rather odd that a foreigner from the eastern countries would want to do business with him but he had spoken with the man on the phone before and the man was polite and had good business so there was no reason to turn him down.

Vernon had seen a picture of the man. He looked English which was rather odd for a Korean but he figured the man had immigrated there.

He was a tall healthy fair skinned man that had well maintained long silver hair and wore very expensive custom tailored suits. It wasn't the first time he had spoken to the man as he had made quite a few contributions to Vernon's firm so there was no bad blood between the two.

Hopefully, the man would invest in his company even more than he already did.

Smiling as his headache and weariness subsided, Vernon went back to eating his breakfast.

Suddenly the phone in the kitchen began ringing loudly, it's bell sound breaking through Vernon's placid merriment.

Pushing himself up out of his chair with a "Hup" Vernon walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Vernon Dursley speaking, who is this to call us at this hour?" Vernon asked rather irritated.

However, his irritation was washed away instantly as he heard the voice on the other end.

"My sincerest apologies Mister Dursley but I have some news that I know you will want to hear. Would you mind if I came over to your house? I realize I'm intruding but urgent business requires me to act quickly. I guarantee I will make it worth your time. For example how would four million pounds for a simple favor with no risk sound?"

It was Sung Mahyeon.

Vernon almost did a double take at the number. That was a large amount, easily above four to five years of company profit.

"What is this favor?" He asked.

" I'll need to have everyone together to talk about it, but I assure you that there is zero risk to this. If you require more money, do tell me so after I come over. What do you say? ".

Vernon thought for a moment before responding "Very well, when are you coming over?" .

"I can arrive in twenty minutes give it take five or so. I was meeting with mister Jameson from Jameson Outboard motors half an hour ago so I was in the area. I hope you aren't too upset about my st rescheduling. Please do wake your family up" the investor told him with a sincere kindness and desire to stay on good terms.

Vernon who was mostly overcome by greed agreed to see the man in half an hour then hung up.

**Thirty minutes later**

Are waking his wife and son up and placating their rage and indignation at being woken up early by telling them the situation, Vernon managed to get everyone ready.

A loud group of car engines was heard speeding trough the neighborhood of little whinging uncaring about who was woken up.

It was a group of cars. One was a long black limousine led by two black sedans and trailed closely by two more.

They were on their way to Privet Drive with utmost urgency.

They had to get to the Dursleys before the ministry got involved.

Pulling up to the house with the mailbox that said "Dursleys" on it in the front yard, Sung Mahyeon stepped out with three bodyguards in black suits.

They had no guns, instead they where all martial artists capable of destroying small buildings with their techniques.

He could have brought mages but he knew that would be a horrible idea given how much of a sensitive subject magic was with the Dursley household. There was no reason to provoke them considering he needed their help desperately if he was to succeed with his goal. He needed to get access to Harry Potter before he was groomed by the foolish Ministry and Hogwarts Academy.

His plants he had in the ministry and Hogwarts alongside many others had gotten confirmation that Harry was going to be brought to the Dursleys. Of course he knew that even before it was passed on to him. It was logical. He knew how Albus Dumbledore thought. It was clear that he was going to send him to the Dursleys. In fact, he had to thank Dumbledore for making it so easy for him.

If Albus had locked Harry away in Hogwarts or Sent him to a safehouse, The chance of him getting to Harry was almost Zero. Besides, the Abyss and the ministry, Hogwarts and a few other associates had signed a non aggression pact in secret so kidnapping Harry would be way more trouble than it was worth.

Sung was the one who had taken on the job of Harry's mysterious benefactor since the Higher ups in the abyss and most of the heavenly thousand thought the people playing witch and wizard were too pathetic to be recognized.

Sure surviving death magic as a baby was an impressive feat but people in their caliber who could wipe cities off of the map and fight Gods felt Harry was quite underwhelming and didn't spare him a second glance.

Sung saw it differently. Harry was a goldmine of potential just waiting to be tapped. If he could wait patiently for ten to fifteen years as he guided Harry from behind the scenes, he could collect from him much more than he invested. Sung smiled as he thought about what he could do with Harry.

All he had to do was massage the egos of the Dursleys for twenty years at best and offer them a tiny amount of money.

For someone who lived for thousands of years, twenty was the equivalent of a month for a regular human.

Knocking on the door he nodded to his bodyguards who nodded back. It was a wordless confirmation that they were to stay quiet and not be disrespectful.

"Coming" Came the response of Vernon as he quickly walked over and opened the door.

"Good morning mister Dursley" Sung and his Bodyguards bowed to the portly man who greeted them.

Vernon who was unfamiliar with the custom shifted awkwardly and then said "Good mornin gentlemen, come in".

When the men walked in they removed their shoes and joined the family at the dining room table.

" Hello gentlemen, Can I get you anything to drink" Petunia Dursley asked.

"Can I trouble you for a cup of coffee? Your husband tells me you make quite a good brew. I'm almost jealous given how good he says it is" Sung smiles warmly at Petunia.

Petunia nodded and walked over to the kitchen, her ego sufficiently stroked.

"And hello Dudley, I hear you're going to be a great business man like your father someday" Sung said smiling at the baby sitting on a high chair. Of course the baby couldn't grasp the words but he giggled as he felt happy from the smiling man.

"So, let's wait for your wife to return with the coffee before we start" Sung said to Vernon who was looking expectantly at him.

"Yes that sounds quite right. Do forgive me" Vernon said slightly embarrassed that he was so transparent with his emotions.

"That's not a problem at all, after all I am imposing on you" Sung smiles and dismissed his concern.

Moments later Petunia returned with a piping hot cup of coffee. Of course Sung could not be impressed by the coffee she provided since he was used to drinks that costed more than the Dursley family's entire yearly income daily but he needed to play this game.

Sung sipped it before smiling.

"I daresay, your husband was wrong about your coffee. It's much nicer than he said. Maybe you should open a coffee shop" sung laid it on thick as he knew petunia would drink it up like a dehydrated dog.

Petunia really felt appreciated by the businessman who said his words so sincerely and kindly. Her grin was almost ear to ear even though she tried to hide it.

As she sat down Sung turned serious.

"I won't take too much of your time as I am imposing on you but I want you to do me a favor. I will give you four million pounds up front and two million a year every year after that for life if you help me"

"Go on" Vernon said as his eyes practically shined with greed.

"Just yesterday, Lilly and James potter have died in a tragic accident. I understand you don't like them much and have no reason to help them but later Today their son will be deposited on to your doorstep. All I want you to do is raise him. You don't have to treat him specially just raise him normally and when he turns eight, give him my card and tell him about me. Of course any and all expenses he incurs will be paid in full be me. No questions asked. Of course the same goes for Dudley too".

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other before nodding and agreeing. They could swallow their disdain for the son of Lilly now that they were dead and it would cost them nothing to raise him.

" We agree" the two parents said at the same time.

"Very good" Sung smiles before nodding to one of his bodyguards who bowed before going to the car outside.

Moments later the man returned with two suitcases.

He placed them on the table and opened them.

Five million in banknotes stared the family in the face.

Vernon couldn't help but laugh greedily.

"One more thing. I want you to take these" Sung took out a small black velvet set of jewelry boxes and handed them to Petunia.

Thanking the man, Petunia opened the four boxes and gasped.

Two diamond encrusted white gold rings, a white gold necklace with a sparkling diamond set into the base and two white gold earrings with heart shaped diamond hangings shone out at her.

Finishing the coffee, Sung said " I was serious about the coffee shop you know? " then turning to Vernon he said " I also purchased you something to show my goodwill, please come out front of its alright with you".

Vernon nodded and the Dursley husband and wife went out front to see a sight that made them gape.

A brand new white Lamborghini Countach sat in his driveway along with a ninteen Eighty Mercedes-Benz G class truck that wasn't even in the market at the time sat parked in the driveway.

"Well it's about time I take my leave. I hope you find this adequate. You will receive your check in the mail tomorrow Along with a credit card for personal use for Harry and Dudley" then Sung walked away after bowing.

This deal was more than enough to wash away any dislike for Harry the Dursley household would have had.

Harry's future was looking bright.

**Later that night**

It was seven thirty and the sun was setting. Vernon Dursley still went to work as he was quite a consistent man when it came to his daily routine. Even with his new money, he didn't want to just vacation all the time.

He didn't really question why the investor wanted them to raise Harry. It was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As he drove home in his new Lamborghini, he smiled. Life was good. It must have been life's way of rewarding him for all the work he put in over his lifetime.

Pulling into the driveway, Vernon noticed a gray cat sitting on his mailbox watching him intently. Normally this would have perturbed him, but he was still riding high off of his profit for his agreement with Mister Sung.

Getting out of his now parked car, he walked quickly over to the mailbox.

He gave a violent wave of his fist while yelling "Bugger off you stupid cat". The cat ignored the taunt and continued staring at Vernon intently.

The two stared at each other for a minute.

The cat stared.

Vernon stared back irritated.

The cat continued staring at him.

" Shoo puss" Vernon waved in its face.

The cat ignored his taunt and lifted its right paw to its face and began to lick the top of it.

"Mangy cat, Get lost" Vernon commanded it again.

The cat looked him directly in the eyes and meowed haughtily at him as if daring him to evict it from its mailbox perch.

"Fine, do what you will" Vernon sighed, feeling that arguing with a cat was not something someone of good character and sound mind such as himself should do.

He could have sworn the mewing he heard as he walked away was smug laughter.

"That's impossible, cats are just mindless beasts" Vernon said as he walked indoors.

**Later that night**

It was ten o'clock. The night had fallen and the gray cat remained perched on the mailbox.

**POP **a loud popping sound was heard halfway down the road from the mailbox.

Jumping off of the mailbox, the cat paced leisurely towards the place the sound was heard.

"So how long was it?" An elderly man's rich and powerful voice was heard.

Stepping forward from the middle of the street, An old man with a long white beard that fell down to his waist walked toward the cat.

He had a long navy blue robe with a gray cloak and a navy blue pointed wizard hat that rose two feet above his head. His gnarled wooden staff he held regally in his right hand stood a good head taller than him.

The cat began shimmering before it enlarged into a hard faced woman in gray robes and cloak with a gray hat similar to the man's.

"How did you know it was me?" The woman asked as if she thought he wouldn't find out.

"Come now Minerva, you were sitting so stiffly it would have been impossible for me not to notice you. In fact, if I failed to notice you I'd reckon that my job would be forefit" the man chuckled.

"Well you are right. I was quite stiff sitting on the mailbox for the past five hours" the woman said before turning to the Dursley household.

" Something strange is going on but I can't tell what. The wards should take care of anyone with bad intentions and no alarms went off so I doubt our plans will be exposed but are you sure this is a good idea? " she asked.

"Think about it. Harry is a living legend. The boy who lived they call him. If he was raised by a wizarding family, it would get to his head. He's the talk of the world. If he became cocky and braizen, he could end up with a horrible fate" the man's face darkened as he said the last words.

Him and Minerva were some of the few wizards outside of the top of the ministry that knew about The Abyss and what might happen to Harry if he was captured by one of the more unsavory individuals.

"Mana farms" Minerva turned slightly blue as she shuddered at the thought of the torture of being farmed and other such atrocities happening to someone like Harry.

The gravity of the situation sunk the mood through the ground as the fact that not even the ministry could protect Harry if more than two of the heavenly thousand wished to take him.

"You're one of the heavenly thousand right Albus?" Minerva asked the man.

Albus nodded "Yes. I was at least. I think my most ridiculous title was Albus the Calamity. Though I managed to step away as I didn't really get too involved with the Abyss. However, there are people that have ascended to heights that make Voldemort look like an owl chick. I hope that Hogwarts never invokes their ire".

Taking a silver capped lighter out of his pocket and flipping the cap open he smiled and said "Enough with the worrying. We can't have the next headmaster looking as old as me now can we?" Albus chuckled.

If it was anyone other than Albus Dumbledore that said that, Minerva Mcgonagall would have hit them with At the very least an knockback spell but she couldn't find it in herself to do that to the man she respected so deeply.

Striking the lighter ball with his thumb, the streetlights all around them turned dark as their light was condensed into balls that flew into the lighter that snapped shut.

It was now pitch black.

**Rumble**

The loud rumblings of a motorcycle were heard from above.

"You left Harry with Hagrid?" Minerva asked Dumbledore.

Then as if realizing the unintended slight towards hagrid, she quickly corrected her statement.

"Not that he's bad or anything but he tends to be odd and forgets things".

"Don't fret, he's perfect for the job" Dumbledore waved off Minervas concerns.

**Thud Thud putter putter**

The sound of something heavy landing and bouncing once before an engine puttered out was heard next to them.

"Hello Hagrid. Thank you for the favor" Dumbledore said happy that his friend had arrived on time and unharmed with the baby Harry Potter wrapped in a blanket.

"Can you do the honors?" Dumbledore asked Hagrid.

The giant scruffy bearded man nodded fiercely saying " It would be an honor" before walking as stealthy as he could in the pitch black night up to the Dursley household front door and placed Harry to the side.

"Good luck young Harry. See you in twelve or so years" Hagrid said wiping a tear from his eye.

Walking back to the the group of wizards and witches that had now drastically increased in size, Hagrid reported he did the deed.

After a short meeting everyone left either by apparating or other means leaving Dumbledore to cast his spell that left a loud knock on the Dursley household that would continue until Harry was collected.

A loud shuffling was heard coming to the door as Dumbledore released the light from the lighter back to the lightposts.

**This would be the start of Harry Potter's incredible Journey.**


End file.
